mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Easton vs. Byron Bloodworth
The fight was the UFC debut of both men. Byron Bloodworth replaced Jeff Hougland on less than a week's notice. The Fight The first round began. Apparently Bloodworth's wife is in labor during this fight. Oh wow... They circled, Easton had a lot of footwokr. He blocked a high kick and dodged a flying knee. Four thirty-five. Easton was going through constant movement. They kept circling. Four fifteen. Easton kept doing little shuffles. Bloodworth landed a body kick eating a leg kick. Four minutes. Bloodworth blocked a high kick. Three thirty-five. The crowd booed, Easton blocked a high kick. Easton flurried briefly. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Easton blocked a high kick. Easton landed an inside kick. The crowd was getting restless. Easton stuffed a double to the clinch. Two thirty-five. Bloodworth kneed the leg. Easton kneed the thigh. And again. Two fifteen. "Breathe!" someone kept yelling. Easton kneed the body nicely and then another to the leg there. Two minutes. The ref broke them up. One thirty-five. Easton landed a spinning back kick to the body, partially blocked fortunately for Bloodworth. Bloodworth landed an inside kick. Bloodworth flurried momentarily with one fifteen there. One minute. Easton landed a leg kick. Thirty-five as Easton kneed the ribs in close. Easton sprawled stuffing a double nicely. Fifteen as they broke standing. Easton landed a nice leg kick. The first round ended. 10-9 Easton but not very eventful. The second round began. They exchanged missing. Easton landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five as Bloodworth landed an inside kick and they worked through a groin kick. Bloodworth landed an inside kick. Easton landed a nice leg kick and another. Four fifteen. Easton landed a niiiice inside kick. He stuffed a single easily. Four minutes. Bloodworth landed an inside kick. Easton easily stuffed a telegraphed single. Three thirty-five as Easton landed a right uppercut counter, nice head movement also from Easton. Bloodworth faked a flying knee a bit. Three fifteen as Easton landed a hard leg kick there. Three minutes with a left hook and a big leg kick and Bloodworth wobbled, that hurt. Easton landed another niiice leg kick with a body shot, a left hook to the body. Two thirty-five as Easton missed a big one. Two fifteen. They kept circling there. Easton landed an inside kick. Two minutes. Easton landed an inside kick to the groin and Bloodworth collapsed, the crowd booed. "Do you need a doctor?" the ref asked. Something was wrong with Easton's swollen left elbow. They continued touching gloves. Easton blocked a high kick and slipped falling. One thirty-five as Bloodworth landed a leg kick and he ate a hard one. One fifteen as Bloodworth landed an inside kick. They clinched up with one minute. Easton kneed the thigh and again. And again. And again. "Short elbow!" Easton stuffed a single kneeing the thigh. Thirty. Easton kneed the face nicely and again. The crowd oohed. Another nice knee. Easton kneed the body and Bloodworth dropped. Easton landed three vicious lefts and it was over. WOOOW. That was brutal.